Modern electric and electronic devices such as, for example, central processing units and other loads in the field of computing platforms, or modern lighting equipment such as fluorescent lamps, low-energy lamps, LEDs, etc. put increasing demands on their power supplies and voltage regulations, wherein power supplies and power converters are requested to operate with high frequencies. While there is a general desire for increased switching frequencies of power supplies, the increased frequencies may cause higher switching losses, lowering converter efficiency. Therefore there is a general need for minimizing switching losses in power supplies and power converters.